


the good side

by lifeimitatesart



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Anal, M/M, Shota, Shower Sex, boyonboy - Freeform, the best shit I could think to write at three in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeimitatesart/pseuds/lifeimitatesart
Summary: a fanfiction in the works. the story of Jim risking everything by confessing his attraction to Ulrich. how will Ulrich take such a sudden and unpredictable proposal?





	the good side

**Author's Note:**

> made with love, by lifeimitatesart  
> \+ it would really mean a lot if you’d leave a suggestion, some constructive criticism, or just something small in the comments

It was just another hot day in May at Kadic Academy. Today, the soccer team was practicing on the field with Jim coaching them, as always. Ulrich, the team’s captain and star player was working hard to refine his skill. Sweat drenched his clothes and his knees and shorts were stained with the green of the grass. The majority of the time, Jim was paying attention solely to Ulrich, giving him nods of approval and lots of encouragement. Ulrich worked hard to impress Jim and his parents, as soccer was all he had to work hard for, other than the constant Xana struggle. Soccer was very important to him, and he let nothing bring him down. When practice was over, the team went back to the locker room to clean up and to go to the cafeteria for dinner, but Ulrich decided he would rather spend a little more on the field.

“Great work, everyone!” says Jim. “Keep this up, and we won’t be stopped!” He looks behind him to see Ulrich still practicing his shot. “Time to go in now, Ulrich. You’ll have more time tomorrow to practice.”

“Give me ten more minutes,” Ulrich demands, as he continues shooting the ball into the goal.

“Well alright. I’ll help you bring back some equipment too,” Jim responds.

“Thanks!”

Maybe more like fifteen minutes passes. Ulrich is finally satisfied with his efforts. He and Jim bring the equipment back into the storage and head to the locker room. Everyone else had already left, leaving Ulrich and Jim the only ones there. Ulrich walks over to his locker and Jim goes into his office, which was facing Ulrich’s locker. In Jim’s office was his files, locker, some personal items, and a small window above the desk. Ulrich strips down to his underwear and places his gym clothes inside locker. Scrabbling for his keys in his desk, Jim catches Ulrich in the corner of his eye. He looks over to see Ulrich facing his locker, in his underwear. He watches intently as Ulrich removes his underwear and throws it in with the rest of his clothes. Jim grabs the erection from his pants and glares at the boy. Jim quickly rips his clothes off and wraps his towel around his waist. Ulrich already was inside the octagon room with the single pillar and four shower heads in the center. He isn’t surprised to find that the water was rather cool. He takes this time to ease himself. However, he jumps a bit when he hears Jim. 

“You don’t mind me joining you, do you?” Jim asked the boy as he enters the room.

Ulrich turns quickly to see Jim walking in with a short towel covering his lower body. 

He looks back up at Jim’s eyes and says, “It’s no problem.”

Ulrich then hides behind his shower head, trying to use the pillar to shield his exposed body. Jim drops his towel and moves over to the shower opposite of Ulrich and turns it on. At this point, Ulrich is feeling very tense. He has never seen another adult this nude before, nor did he expect the first time to be Jim. He tries to just focus on washing up quickly until Jim starts making conversation. 

“That was some great work I saw from you out there,” Jim says. 

Ulrich stutters a bit as he replies, “Y-you think so, Jim? Thanks. I’ve been putting 100% every day.”

“You’re certainly our team’s most valuable member. I don’t know what we’d be if we didn’t have you,” Jim says chuckling.

Ulrich looks down at his feet. He notices the water falling down onto the floor and flowing into the drain. Jim’s foot catches the boy’s eye. Ulrich’s eyes follows up Jim’s leg, unto his thigh and ran straight into his unmentionables. The boy springs right back to his spot.

“—I wouldn’t worry about that, Jim. I’m equal to everyone else on the team,” Ulrich spits out, trying not to be flustered. 

Ulrich forces his eyes closed and leaves them that way for about a minute. He tries to think about nothing for that time. Then he thinks. He thinks maybe when he opens his eyes, Jim will be gone. He opens his eyes to see the pillar in front of him. He looks up and sees the shower head. The water drizzling onto him was now significantly hotter than before. He looks around the pillar to see that Jim is no longer there. 

“Maybe he already left,” Ulrich thinks to himself. He lets out a small sigh and starts to finally relax his body.

“I’m right here...” Jim breathes into Ulrich’s ear.

Ulrich instantly inhales a lungful of hot steam; his eyes shoot open like headlights, and the skin of the back of his neck stings gently. His body becomes even more tense, but he doesn’t turn around. He just stands there knowing that Jim is behind him.

“Ulrich...” Jim gasps. “The team... they need you. I need you... You know that, don’t you?” 

Jim places his large hands on Ulrich’s shoulder blades and slides them up. Ulrich finds himself paralyzed in Jim’s grasp. Every touch is electrifying. 

Ulrich tries to make something out, but his throat is clenched tight, “J-J-Jim pl-please—“

“Don’t speak,” Jim commands as he slides his right hand back down the boy’s back.

Ulrich starts to panic. His body is still but his mind is going a million miles per hour. He knows what is happening, and he knows what is to come. He finally forces a bit of movement. His behind them comes into contact with Jim’s fully erect member. Jim lets loose a few chuckles as he grips the boy’s waist with both of his huge hands and Ulrich grabs onto the pillar and tried to force out a scream. Jim then proceeds to arch Ulrich’s slim body. Jim gets down on both his knees and comes face to face with Ulrich’s behind. He notices just how nicely shaped it is. The man then takes his thumbs and gently spreads the boy’s buttocks apart, exposing his tight hole. When Jim puts his warm tongue onto his hole, Ulrich flinches. Jim licks all over Ulrich’s hole, inserting It shallowly. Ulrich experiences electric waves flying through his body. He lets out a slight moan. Jim continues licking the boy until he is satisfied. He stands back up, still staring at Ulrich’s bum. Excited, Jim takes his hard member and squeezes it in between both buttocks, almost like a hotdog sandwiched between the bun. 

“Jim, stop!” Ulrich finally explodes.

In this moment, Jim inserts the tip of his penis into Ulrich. Ulrich feels the piercing pain in that area. 

“AH-h-HAAH—AH!” Ulrich yelps as he grips the pipes of the shower tight.

Jim shoves the rest of him into Ulrich’s tiny body, causing more agitated screams to come from the boy. He quickly pulls out and thrusts back into the boy, the pain making him lose his grip on the pipes. The man keeps his thrusting relentlessly in Ulrich. He then slows down and puts his left hand on Ulrich’s head and pulls him in for a sloppy, passionate kiss. Ulrich, broken, gives into Jim’s desires and reciprocates the kiss. Energized, Jim picks up speed and pounds harder. Ulrich’s hand slips, but Jim catches it and puts it back on the pipe, holding the boy’s hand to it. Jim takes the hand which was on the boy’s waist and advances to the boy’s crotch. Ulrich didn’t notice but he is halfway erect. Maybe he is secretly enjoying this. As well as cupping his testicles, Jim grasps Ulrich’s penis with his thumb and middle finger. The pressure induced from Jim’s grip causes swelling in Ulrich’s genitals. The boy’s penis grows tremendously. Ulrich, taking one more good look at his situation made one fact painfully clear: he is completely under Jim’s spell. Ulrich turns his head back to see Jim’s rosy face. They connect eyes. Jim can clearly read Ulrich’s intention through this glare. Jim leans further in, filling in the gap. They share another passionate kiss in this moment. Ulrich is about ready to pull away until Jim spins the boy’s body around and gently pushes him up against the tiled wall to the left. Jim bends down a bit and brings Ulrich onto the tip of his toes, and pulls them into a steamy kiss. Ulrich wraps his arms around the man’s neck, Jim clenching Ulrich’s bumcheeks. Jim slips in his tongue and Ulrich mimics the older man’s moves. Without braking the kiss this time, Jim lifts Ulrich’s legs up high, dragging his entire body up the wall. Jim supports Ulrich’s body by holding him by his waist, while Ulrich lifts his legs over the man’s forearms and wraps his arms right around the neck. On his toes, Jim’s penis finds its way back into Ulrich, the boy’s body bouncing up and down, thirsty for more. Ulrich, suspended in air, digs his nails into Jim’s back, moaning uncontrollably at this point. Jim also becomes more vocal, muttering sweet nothings under his gasps. The man manually bounces the boy onto his shaft a few more times before an abrupt thrust and a loud howl. Ulrich can feel something being released into his bum.

“AH-ha-aH-hnnn...” Jim gasps as he relieves himself into Ulrich.

Ulrich, once again paralyzed, slowly loosens his hold on Jim, however it takes a minute for Jim to be ready to let go of him. Suddenly, Jim sets Ulrich down onto his feet. Ulrich finding it hard to stand, falls down to his hands and knees. White liquid drips from his hole. He looks back up to see the very object that invaded him. It was about 7 inches long, vainy, and very thick. The object had thin ropes of liquid still flowing out. Ulrich then comes eye to eye with Jim, looking embarrassed.

“I’m... really sorry, Ulrich. I-I know what I did wasn’t right. I just don’t know what came over me...”

Ulrich is speechless. He doesn’t know if what had just happened was a bad thing or a good thing. He knew that it was wrong of Jim to do such a thing to a student, but he didn’t expect to feel good about it. Ulrich feels very overwhelmed. Jim puts his hands in his face, looking almost as if he’s going to cry. Ulrich looks down at the floor and thinks for a moment. He thinks about everything that just happened, the good and the bad. He thinks about what he wants, and then about Jim. 

“J-Jim, help me up,” Ulrich croaks. 

Jim lifts the boy onto his feet, but he falls onto his chest. Jim holds onto Ulrich, gently this time.

“Ulrich, I’m sorry I did this to you.”

“Jim, c-come closer... I need to tell you something.”

Jim leans in, “What is it, Ulrich?”

Ulrich closes his eyes and presses his lips onto Jim’s cheek. Jim feels the gentle, warm touch of the boy and causes him to almost collapse with emotion. 

“Jim, I never realized you felt this way about me... And I never realized that... I feel the same way. It’s kinda weird actually, considering you’re way older than me.” 

Jim slightly chuckles, trying to conceal a wave of tears he’s trying to hold back. It’s suddenly no use, the man breaks down into a small weep.

“But Ulrich, I did such horrible things to you. No one should have to go through that. Maybe it’s best if I just—“

Ulrich cuts off Jim, “But, I want you! It’s shocking even to me as I’m saying this, but I loved that... I loved you inside of me, and you’re such a passionate kisser—I just don’t know if there’s anyone else who’d treat me better.” 

Jim silently glares into Ulrich’s eyes. He then pulls the boy into a long and tender embrace. When they pull apart, Jim invites Ulrich to properly wash off. Jim brings a step stool for Ulrich to sit on while he cleans him off. Jim carefully massages the soap across the youth’s body, asking permission to wash genital areas. Ulrich feels that he can better trust Jim, after that. When the two are finished drying off and dressing, Jim escorts Ulrich to his room, making sure the boy doesn’t fall again. In the halls where there were no students, Ulrich holds Jim more intimately. Jim was feeling relieved that Ulrich had felt the same way that he does. He risked his job and possibly his whole life if Ulrich decided to report him to the principal. But Jim would rather not think about what could have happened. When they reach the room, they say their ‘goodnights’ and exchange affections grins. Ulrich is able to make it inside his room and crash onto his bed, Kiwi then pouncing on top of him. Jim turns to continue walking to his dorm, when he comes to face with Odd.


End file.
